


How Do You Solve a Problem Like Marina?

by tahnawrites



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Fix It, Light Angst, Mix of Show and Books, Multi, look when I was watching the show this plot just screamed out to me, the title isn't completely relevant but I can't not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahnawrites/pseuds/tahnawrites
Summary: How to kill two birds with one stone.Or, the one where Marina Thompson might just be the answer to Daphne and Simon's prayers, Penelope and Colin find something unexpected in each other and Eloise is, well, Eloise.A kind of fix-it for some aspects of Season 1 of Bridgerton, canon divergent from Episode 6.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Marina Thompson (Past), Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	How Do You Solve a Problem Like Marina?

**Author's Note:**

> Why study for exams when you can become hooked on a new show/book series and write your first fanfic in years? No Daphne/Simon yet (honestly I'm quite scared to have committed myself to writing so many characters in one fic) but hopefully a little something for the Polin fans among us ;)
> 
> Not beta read; all mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism welcomed!

_Just as suddenly as their engagement was announced mere weeks ago, I must regretfully report the dissolution of the agreement between young Colin Bridgerton and his would-be bride Miss Marina Thompson. While the cause of this estrangement is unknown to This Author, it is certain to be a disappointment for one Violet Bridgerton, with eight children and only one wed. Nonetheless, other Matchmaking Mamas of the_ ton _may yet rejoice at this news as the third Bridgerton son returns to the rank of eligible bachelor._

Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers, 14 June 1813

~

Anthony Bridgerton was furious. Were all of his seven younger siblings to have such eventful and dramatic romantic lives as C and D had so far? He had been staunchly opposed to Colin's engagement from the beginning but the boy - for his _was_ still a boy, at least in his brother's eyes - had not heeded his warnings, green as he was, speaking only of the love he believed he felt for Miss Thompson. And Anthony did not doubt that Colin had some feelings for the young woman, but to marry a stranger after only a few weeks of courtship? The Viscount had expected something to go awry. In fact, he had rather hoped that the couple would come to their senses and at the very least accept a long engagement, if not cancel the wedding entirely.

What he had _not_ expected was for Miss Thompson to jilt his idiot brother two days before the ceremony by announcing that she was carrying another man's child.

It happened thus: 

Lady Featherington, her youngest daughter Penelope (a dear friend of both Eloise and Marina) and the distant Featherington cousin in question had been invited to supper at Bridgerton House to mark the completion of the wedding arrangements. Marina had been quite silent throughout the whole affair, answering questions directed at her with one-word responses the entire evening. Mrs Featherington apologised on behalf of her husband’s cousin, proclaiming that an afternoon at the modiste must have tired the girl but this only seemed to agitate her further.

After dinner, when young Gregory and Hyacinth had been put to bed and Violet had suggested they continue the party in the drawing room, Marina – quite violently – slammed down her silverware and stood, her eyes wide and hands shaking in obvious distress. She clenched her fingers in the fabric of her pale orange evening dress, presumably to calm her nerves, but did not speak.

Colin rose immediately from his place across the table, as did Lady Featherington, a sharp look in her blue eyes. Eloise turned to Penelope, concerned, but the rest of the party remained seated.

“Marina. Is everything alright?” His tone was urgent.

The young woman in question stood for a moment, before shaking her head and pushing back her chair.

“I- I refuse to do this.” A breath. “I can _not_ do this any longer.”

“Marina, perhaps it is time we return home. You are clearly unwell. Can someone please call for our carriage--?”

“--No! No. I have kept my silence long enough.” Miss Thompson interrupted. Penelope Featherington’s eyes widened and she told Eloise to hush as the younger Bridgerton started whispering a stream of questions to her closest friend. “Colin, Lord Bridgerton, Lady Bridgerton. I regret to inform you that I am with child.”

Anthony’s attention immediately turned to his younger brother, who, a little slow on the uptake, looked quite confused. As if the green boy could have forgotten just the sort of act that had put him in this position in the first place! “But, Marina—”, Colin began.

“And I have been since before I came to London at the beginning of this season.” She declared loudly over the mumbled protests and excuses of her guardian. “As such, I cannot in good conscience continue with this wedding. I thank you for your time and for your kindness. Good day.”

And with that she turned and ran from the dining room.

The minutes that followed were chaos, as Lady Featherington excused herself and followed after the girl, quite forgetting that her own daughter remained at the table. Penelope’s blue eyes were fixed on still-confused Colin Bridgerton who sank slowly into his chair, head in his hands. His own mother rushed to his side and began to rub his back soothingly, jaw clenched tightly as she processed the news. Eloise turned to Benedict when it became clear that Penelope had nothing to say, the quiet girl that she often was in company, and Benedict led her from the room. And Anthony had retired himself to his study as was his wont, trying to decide how to handle the situation without bringing ruin upon their entire family.

For not the first time this season.

Yes, his siblings were going to be the death of him indeed.

~

Penelope Featherington was quite used to being overlooked by her peers. The youngest of three daughters, the eldest of whom remained unmarried after five seasons, she was hardly her mother’s first priority to find a suitable husband. In fact, she had been told many times in the weeks leading up to her debut in society that Portia Featherington had little hope for her youngest, too quiet and plain to be of interest to any but the most desperate old widowers. Her own sisters laughed at her when she had come to ask them for courting advice. They said that no respectable man of good family or fortune would ever wish to court her if they had such little success of their own. Still, she attended every party with a forced smile, uncomfortable in the ghastly gowns her mother had chosen for her in colours that did not flatter her hair or complexion. At many of these parties, her mother shooed her away, stating unkindly that she would only lower Philippa and Prudence’s chances at finding husbands – not that Penelope particularly minded. She was quite embarrassed by Lady Featherington’s methods of matchmaking, but that did little to reduce the sting of her mother’s rejection.

So she spent her evenings standing under pillars near the edge of the dance floor, watching beautiful couples twirling and stepping to the music. That first season, Penelope held on to the desperate hope that she might yet catch the attention of a kind gentleman and be asked to dance. And on some occasions she was, but almost always by the Bridgerton brothers out of what was no doubt pity or the urging of their mother. But while Benedict and Anthony danced quietly with polite smiles, Colin would grin at her and make conversation, sometimes asking her to dance a second time or fetching her a lemonade afterwards. They were not particularly close friends, but with Eloise absent until her debut the following season, Colin was the highlight of her evenings. His kindness only fed the seed of love that had planted itself in Penelope’s heart when he fell from his horse a year earlier and he had simply laughed.

It was because of this, their friendship and her love, that she was so conflicted over his relationship with Marina. She did not think it fair that he should be trapped in a marriage and by one of her own relations no less! Colin was kind and fair and all that was good; he deserved a wife who loved and cherished him, yes, but most importantly one who was _honest_. Oh, how close she had come to revealing Marina’s secret to him. In the hallway after their first invitation to supper to celebrate the betrothal, before Marina interrupted. At the engagement ball not a week later when he had danced with her, her heart flipping wildly in her chest when he grinned at her after a particularly wild spin. In her writing, three times a week when she sent her Whistledown columns to her publisher…

But she would not risk scandal, not for her own family or the Bridgerton’s. Not when Lady Bridgerton and Eloise had both become as dear to her as Colin was. If it were not for _them_ , or for the knowledge that putting it to print would likely ruin all chance she (and her sisters) had of happy matches… Well, who knows what Penelope might have done.

So when Marina had finally, _finally_ admitted the truth to Colin and his family, Penelope felt as if a pianoforte had been crushing her and at last someone had removed the weight. There was still the risk of scandal, of course, but Colin would be free from his engagement to a woman who had lied and manipulated him for weeks. Pen no longer felt torn between her conscience and her loyalty to her kin, no longer felt the pressure to tell her beloved news that would split his soul, break his heart and perhaps incite disbelief and accusations of jealousy towards her. And she felt relief at last that she did not have to keep Marina’s secret from her dearest friends and the family that often treated her better than her own.

When Bridgertons A, B and E had all left the dining room, and her mother had fled in pursuit of the pregnant young woman, Penelope remained seated across from Colin and his mother. She was too astonished and relieved to feel awkward at her continued presence in what was clearly a sensitive moment. Instead, her heart ached as she watched him wipe the tears from his cheek. It was discomfiting to observe such vulnerability and devastation in the man who was often a beacon of light and joy to her. His wide smiles and witty banter delighted her and lifted her spirits, but now Penelope wanted nothing more than to crawl into his arms and soothe his pain.

Of course, she could not.

After a few minutes of near silence, Violet Bridgerton lifted her kind eyes and gave Penelope a rather pointed look. It did not feel like a rejection of her presence, rather a gentle reminder that this was not her place. The debutante cleared her throat once and stood.

“I—I should be going.” She said quietly, lowering her vision to stare at the centrepiece on the table. “Thank you for—well, for the meal, Lady Bridgerton.” Pen swallowed, flicking her eyes quickly to Colin who had lifted his gaze to her torso. “Colin.” She murmured and fled the room.

Her words must have released him from his stupor because it was moments later when he came bounding down the hallway after her, calling her the rather tender nickname only he and Eloise used.

“Pen, Pen, wait.”

Startled, Penelope turned.

Colin quickly wrapped her in a brief embrace. It was most improper and she couldn’t help but blush as he pulled away, but the heat of his body against hers was immediately missed. He took her small hands in his larger ones and something in her chest burned at the sight.

“I owe you an apology.” He spoke quietly and slowly, his tone bordering on reverence.

“Colin… You have nothing to apologise for.”

“No, I do. You tried to warn me about her, I see that now. But I was a fool and did not listen.”

She shook her head, cheeks warming from pink to red. “You merely believed yourself in love. Love— well, love makes fools of the best of us.” 

Colin swallowed heavily. When did little Penelope Featherington become so wise? With a jolt, he realised how closely they were still standing and took a step back, releasing her hands.

“Is there someone who can walk you home? A maid, perhaps? Or your mother?”

Penelope shook her head.

“Then allow me to escort you.”

“That’s not really necessary, please—”

“I insist.” He took her arm in his and walked her across the square to the steps of the Featherington property. It truly was not far, but her mother and cousin had left her behind and it was too dark to let a young lady walk home unaccompanied.

“Goodnight, Penelope.” He bowed.

“Goodnight, Colin.” Penelope whispered as she watched him cross the road, stopping in the middle to avoid a passing hack. He did not look back, she thought, as she softly closed the large front door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you ever need to cry with someone about Penelope and Colin: @tahnawrites


End file.
